Houdini
Backstory Unavailable at this time. Agent History Agent Houdini, aka nattabee, started off strong as a leader of the original Yellow Team, and after the shuffle, the Blue Team. She completed 1 mission successfully as a member of the Yellow Team and 0 as a member of the Blue Team. At the time of her elimination from Mission: Bookcrossing, she had a kill count of 0. Mission History Houdini's first mission took her to the Majestic Theatre in New York City, New York, USA, where she was safe. Her second mission took her to the Perfume Souk in Dubai, UAE, where she was eliminated. Elimination The sights and sounds of Dubai thrilled Houdini as she walked the streets of this stunning Arabian metropolis, finding herself at Sikkat el-Khalil street's famous Perfume Souk. Forget Estee Lauder - as she passed the pungent stalls, scents of jasmine, lavender, cinnamon, patchouli, sandalwood tickled her nose, along with so many other foreign fragrances, she couldn't even name them all. The sweat and heat in the 100+ degree weather made her sticky and in need of a little perfume herself, but she remained focused mission first, shopping later. "Aw'tara, perfume, ma'am?" says a lady who, before she had the chance to say anything, sprayed her with a free sample. Suddenly, a stall with a tall stack of books outside it materializes, and it looks promising. She ducked behind a dazzling yellow curtain into a market stall filled with flavorful perfumes and spices and found herself face-to-face with a man in a kaffiyah, who smiled at her, saying "Lekka...Agent." Before she have time to react, he presents her with a brilliantly covered red package. With a fingernail, she ripped open the edge, and seeing as it's not a bomb, she tossed it in her shoulder-bag, nodded to the man, and ducked outside for some air. When she opened the yellow curtain, the same perfume-sprayer from before was lying in wait. "Aw'tara, perfume, ma'am!" she said as she sprayed you a second time, more violently than the first. The agent coughed a little, but kept walking further into the market, thinking how nice everything smells. A few minutes later - "aw'tara!" - the perfume bandit has sprayed her again! The agent turned around, annoyed and frustrated at this woman. The sprayer began to run. The agent grabbed her arm and knocked the bottle from her hand, but all the sprayer does is tear a piece of cloth off her other sleeve, dip it in the puddle on the ground, throw it at the agent's sticky face (where it sticks), and in the midst of all this, manage to get loose and run in the other direction. The agent began to give chase, but suddenly the world was either going much too fast...or she was going much too slow... The agent was running...running...the world was getting dark...the perfume was soaking into her brain...the perfume...this perfume...this unfamiliar smell she is coated with...all the smells in the air around her...but all she can smell....is that familiar, undeniable smell... She falls to her knees as people begun to panic and run all around her...she barely had enough energy to shield her face with her book as she sunk face-first onto the stones of Dubai...with one word in her brain... Chloroform. Memorials This section is for fellow agents to mourn Houdini. If editing, please be respectful. Houdini, you were a true and faithful agent. You will be missed.